


I Can Explain

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [24]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drawing, F/F, Fluff, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha doodles during class.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

History class was boring as always. Prisha let out a tired sigh. It wasn’t that Mr. Everett was a bad teacher or anything but when you had lived for a couple of centuries you start to realize the truth about history. That is written by the victors of each event that took place so it could never be truly accurate. Her notebook laid open, the page blank. Mr. Everett was going on about the different types of monsters that lived during the American Civil War and how it had affected them. Prisha picked up her pencil gently doodling in her book as the lecture dragged on and on. It was getting close to the time of the next full moon which meant Violet would have to go through the transformation again. It always looked so painful whenever she did. Prisha wished she could do more. Violet told her that it was enough that she was there but still. Slowly her doodle took shape. Violet stood in her full moon form while Prisha’s bat form hung off the ceiling. Hesitantly she drew a heart by Violet. She stared down at it. _Thats stupid. I’m just going to erase it._

“Hey Prisha!” Louis’ lively voice appeared beside her. His dreadlocks swaying back and forth as he leaned over to look at her drawing. A friendly smile on his face slowly quickly changed into a teasing one when he saw the doodle. “Wow Prisha, that's a nice drawing of you and Vi. I thought you said that the full moon observations were purely scientific.” His eyes focused on the heart next to the werewolf. “But this drawing says otherwise.” His smile caused Prisha to freeze.

“Louis.” Prisha began but the bell suddenly rang signaling that class was over. 

“This drawing shows your real feelings. You love her don'tcha?”

She looked down at the doodle with a contemplative look. Her mind processes his words. It was quite a jump to make from it even for Louis. Her and Violet had only just recently started to date. Before Prisha could reply Louis had snatched up her notebook.

“I bet Vi would love to see this.” He gave a mischievous smile jumping up to his feet. 

Prisha felt her heart stop or at least she would’ve if it did beat. She scrambled to her feet chasing after the stitched boy who laughed sprinting down the hallway. “Louis get back here!” She hissed. This was bad. If Violet saw this who knows what she would think. Probably that Prisha was some sort of stalker or weirdo or both. Who draws hearts around a doodle of their girlfriend when they’ve only been dating two weeks? Her eyes widened when she noticed her girlfriend standing at the end of the hallway talking with Brody who held her sealskin closely around her. Willing to move her legs faster she slowly started to close the gap between her and Louis. 

He turned around his smile fading when he realized how close she was getting. “Vi! I gotta show you something!” he called you waving the notebook. Violet’s ears twitched, turning to the sound before she looked over. 

Prisha felt like time had slowed down as she desperately reached out. “Violet! I can explain!” her face filled with worry. Just then Louis’ leg had popped off falling in front of Louis who tripped over it falling to the floor. Prisha smiled, letting out a sigh of relief before realizing that she was going to trip over him. Against her best efforts she fell sliding across the floor. The notebook slid across open the page of the drawing, hitting against Violet's feet. Her ears perked up slightly as she picked it up. 

“The doodle!” Louis cried out dramatically. “The one that Prisha drew.”

“Is that me and you?” Violet looked closer. “Is that a heart?”

Prisha stood up with a nervous expression on her face. “It is.” her gaze turned to the ground. 

Violet’s tail slowly began to sway back and forth. “It’s cool. I like it.”

Prisha’s eyes shot up. “You do?”

“Yeah.” Violet’s tail wagged back and forth even faster now. “Oh, here.” she handed back the notebook to Prisha with a small smile. Prisha returned the smile. Violet’s eyes wandered over to the nearby clock. “Shit. I’m gonna be late for class. See you at lunch?” She looked over at her girlfriend, her tail swinging back and forth.

Prisha gave a warm smile, her fangs sticking out slightly. “Of course.”

Violet’s ears perked up once again. “Ok. See you then.” The werewolf's tail was wildly wagging now. With one final wave she sprinting down the hall. 

Prisha gave a small wave as she watched her girlfriend. Relieved that the situation turned out okay.


End file.
